


summer after highschool

by sehuner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sehun, Divorce, Gen, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Top Jongin, Top Kai, exo one shot, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuner/pseuds/sehuner
Summary: 10 years after breaking up during summer after high school, jongin and sehun talk about how their lives could’ve turned out if they’re still together.





	summer after highschool

**Author's Note:**

> -yee...haw contains sex talks! TALKS only
> 
> -this was written at 2am aka where my braincells kind of go sleep mode and english isn’t my first language so. hehe? :^(
> 
> -plussss luhan and ksoo are mentioned !
> 
> -katy perry/ie sweetie,,,thank u for the title

“how’s everything going with kyungsoo?“ sehun sat down at the fancy looking chair (the long one where u can rest your legs on it!) right in front of the pool, next to where jongin is. 

 

jongin was sitting alone with that man spread sit, but that’s alright. he’s known for that. the observer of the class, sitting at the very last chair. but it’s not like he’s a loner, but their friends were getting drunk and getting loud inside, which is the reason why jongin decided to go outside, the poolside.

 

sehun was having fun inside though, catching up with friends he hasn’t seen for a long time. but if jongin is known as the observer, sehun was the type of student that’s friends with everyone. yes he has his own circle of friends, but he’s the only guy in class that doesn’t get involved with dramas. probably because of his friendly attitude.

 

sehun brought two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. as he was preparing the drink for the both of them, “you haven’t heard the news? it’s been 2 years.” jongin laughed, grabbing his glass after sehun poured it. 

 

“the only **tea** i hear in new york is james charles going on tour for no reason, and no one told me what’s up, so perhaps spill it?” sehun sat down, leaning his back down and putting his feet up, crossed. 

 

“you talk like that now? or should i say... you talk like **thot**?” jongin teased, adjusting his man spread sit to a relaxing one and decided to lean his back instead. “go on.” sehun had no emotions, he just wanted the tea. the news.

 

jongin observed the glass for literally no reason before pressing the upper part in between his lips to sip. “divorced.” jongin said, sipping.

 

sehun was taken aback that he almost dropped the bottle while he was pouring himself a drink. 

 

“and how are things going on with your chinese sugar daddy? heard some news that you’re adopting a kid.” jongin asked as well. 

 

“he’s 5 years older, but i’ll admit he’s sweet enough to call him a sugar daddy.” sehun choked on his own words, making jongin chuckle. “i envy you a lot, how’s the adoption going?”

 

jongin felt salty and it showed, but at the same time he’s happy for sehun. he almost had the same stable life, but kyungsoo and jongin? they didn’t work out. 

 

“we couldn’t finish it...” sehun said, circling the top of his glass. 

 

“...i want to say it’s because it got delayed, but that would be a lie.” sehun told jongin, and jongin was left confused. “a lie?” jongin was curious. 

 

“the same thing that happened to you and kyungsoo, but 8 months ago.” sehun left jongin speechless as they both stare at the empty pool, sipping their champagne while feeling gloomy because of the topic.

 

the both of them let silence pass through. though jongin was curious about what happened, he didn’t want to mention it.

 

they didn’t want to mention the d word again, it makes them feel really down. and as adults, feeling down can waste their time. working your ass off and getting yourself food to eat is everything that matters once you’re adults.

 

“19 year old jongin is probably swearing at me now. he told me not to see you even if we reach 29.” jongin laughed at himself, reminiscing how childish he acted like back in the day. 

 

“you had that phase?” sehun was shocked, kind of offended. jongin let out a little ‘mmhm’ sound along with a nod. “19 year old sehun told me to work out incase i see you during our late 20s to make you see what you’re missing.” sehun popped off a muscle, and he even made jongin touch them. 

 

jongin refused to touch them, but pushed sehun’s arm instead. “that’s even worse.” jongin said looking at sehun’s beer belly.

 

“he thought he’s edgy, he thought.” sehun slapped his cheek as he remembers his young self.

 

with that, the both of them laugh. still sad tho. thinking about how unexpected their lives turned out. 

 

“but on a serious note, the way you broke me made me the strong man i am today, so thanks for being a dick.” sehun patted jongin’s back. 

 

jongin sighed as he pours himself some more champagne. “we were each other’s first heartbreaks.” jongin looked up to the sky. 

 

no stars were seen, maybe 3 or 4 stars but since dumbasses won’t believe global warming is real, then jongin just looked up for nothing. 

 

“that was the peak of my coming of age movie, thanks to you.” jongin patted sehun’s back as well. 

 

“we were so fragile, we had no idea that we’d experience the pain of divorce.” sehun clicked his tongue, thinking how shit everything turned out. 

 

from looking at the sky, jongin turned his head to the other guy as he pours himself another glass of champagne. “if we didn’t part ways, you think we’d still be together even today?” jongin asked. 

 

sehun laughed, putting his arm at the back of his head as a pillow while half sitting on the fancy chair. “for sure, we promised to marry and adopt 2 kids. we even had rings.” 

 

right, the rings.

 

_ the both of them were sitting on the floor inside sehun’s room, during the golden hour after school. _

 

_ “i made this one myself.” jongin pulled a ring out of the pocket of his school uniform shirt, made from wire which he twisted and twisted until it looked like a ring.  _

 

_ sehun, who was busy counting their “future travel money”, stopped as jongin grabs his right hand, putting the wire ring on.  _

 

_ jongin put his own ring too right after. but the idea of it was so cringe, but sweet at the same time.  _

 

_ “you’re really cheesy. stop watching romance already.” sehun cringed that he had to cover his face. “but i still made your bottom ass blush, you dick.” jongin teased, helping sehun fix the money he was counting.  _

 

_ “well fuck you for calling me a bottom when you told me to wear the strap a week ago.” sehun stood up from the floor after putting the money back inside the piggy bank and went straight to his bed. “all couples go through that!” jongin was shy, standing up from the floor and acting all tough as if it’s going to do anything. “i’m afraid not. stop reaching and accept that we’re the only ones who did that, but i’d still let you top me even if you’re a loser.” sehun threw jongin his slipper while jongin was lifting random barbells.  _

 

_ “i made you a ring and you attack me like this? i do not deserve this kind of treatment.” jongin stopped lifting weights and sat down at the end of sehun’s bed.  _

 

_ sehun reached out his arms, “sorry for telling the truth, i love you.” jongin leaned in for a hug as well.  _

 

_ “i’ll get you a real ring some day, i promise.” jongin said as he copes his boyfriend’s cheek, placing a kiss on the forehead. _

 

well, all of it turned out to be broken promises. 

 

“that was one of our sweetest days.” sehun let out a laugh, cringing again. and the habit of him covering his face while cringing still hasn’t changed. “do you still have the ring?” sehun asked. 

 

“i’m saying this again but our break up was the peak of my coming of age movie, so i put that wire right in the trash bin after going home.” jongin answered right away. “you?” 

 

“it was my first ring ever, so i kept it until i got married.” sehun’s answer made jongin feel a little bad about himself. it shows. “don’t feel bad. we didn’t end up together, anyways.” sehun sighed. 

 

both reminiscing their past, they couldn’t help but think of the what ifs. but shit happens, and unfortunately, it happened to the both of them.

 

“i remember getting excited to graduate high school and welcome the summer, imagining the hang outs we’d do kept me going.” jongin stated, standing up from his comfortable position to give his feet a dip in the pool.

 

sehun stood up and removed his shoes, following jongin’s free feet swim session. “really? then why did you break up with me?” sehun dips his feet as he sat next to him, 4 feet apart. 

 

“to be honest, there was no reason to break up with you. i must be crazy letting go of someone so rare.” jongin kicked the pool, thinking it was himself 10 years ago. “i felt the distance between us too, it’s not your fault for breaking up with me. i lack a lot.” sehun chugged the remaining champagne in his glass. now it’s empty. 

 

“wrong. the thought of you lacking anything never crossed my mind, even now.” jongin disagreed which made sehun laugh again. “i just went through a divorce, i obviously lack something.” 

 

jongin still disagrees but he didn’t talk back. he knew that sehun wouldn’t lose an argument. 

 

“summer after high school was shit. i hated you, but i hated myself more.” sehun kicked the water. “i hated myself more than you hated anything, i still can’t forgive myself.” jongin started playing with the water using his legs. 

 

“hypothetical question but since we’re both divorced, do you think we still have a chance?” jongin circled his glass, playing with the remaining champagne that’s inside. “that’d be weird, but chances never stop coming.” sehun nodded. 

 

jongin nodded as well, he kind of agreed. “do you still see me as the guy you fell in love with, though?” sehun asked. 

 

jongin moved his head in an up-and-down motion, making a yes gesture. “but tougher and stronger.” he added. “i’ll get straight to the point then, will you still get back to me?” sehun asked hypothetically. 

 

“with no hesitation, i will.” jongin was confident with his answer. “i mean, i never stopped loving you, that kind of thing.” jongin defended his answer. 

 

“you still watch romance, huh? it shows.” sehun chuckled, he knows he’s right. “but same here, you know? love is stronger than a break up, and i genuinely loved you back then.” sehun explained, standing up to grab the bottle of champagne closer to them to pour himself some. 

 

“i still miss you, tho. and i can’t believe i’m saying this when we’re both grown already.” jongin said, continuing to play with the water even though it’s splashing at him already. 

 

sehun laughed, but he’s feeling the same thing inside. he misses jongin. he misses his first love, who’s also his first heart break. 

 

“wanna like...get back together? or something like that?” jongin stopped playing with the water to ask him that. “honestly speaking? yes, but we’re both being impulsive at the moment, let’s talk about that some other time.” sehun kicked the water again, the splash sound was the only thing that breaks the tension. 

 

“we’re still young tho, but older.” jongin stated. “exactly, let’s just go with the flow.” sehun added, standing up and going back to his seat. 

 

the both of them dried their feet and awkwardly put their shoes back, it was all silent. if they were they 19 year old selves, they wouldn’t get their feet out of that pool. they’ll spend their time talking like that all night, probably putting one’s head on one’s shoulder’s too. 

 

but it’s different now. they’re grown, woke, and more aware. 

 

the sweetest moments right now might be the cringiest in the future. that’s what they had in mind after seeing each other again.

 

they were both heading back inside the house, until jongin called sehun for the very first time again, by name. two of them were right infront of the door.

 

“sehun?” jongin called, making sehun stop and look back at him. 

 

sehun raised two of his brows, waiting for the next line jongin’s about to say. 

 

“do you want to grab lunch or something? some other time?” jongin scratched the top of his eyebrow, he scratches it whenever he’s feeling awkward.

 

sehun still remembers. 

 

“...and you’re feeling awkward because?” sehun scratched the top of his eyebrow too, teasing jongin. “i’m not, it’s itching.” jongin answered, putting his hand back inside his pockets.

 

“i’m flying back to new york later, so even if i want to, how can we grab lunch?” sehun explained, putting up his shoulders. 

 

“i said some other time, but it seems like you want us to grab lunch everyday? it’s okay, i can go to you whenever you miss me.” jongin scratched the bottom of his chin, feeling awkward again. sehun knew how awkward the guy in front of him was, but he’s had enough tease. 

 

“imagine flirting with your high school ex when you’re an adult already...i cannot relate.” sehun said, looking at jongin from head to toe. 

 

jongin stopped scratching his chin, but he coped his own chin instead. “there’s no need to imagine, that’s what i’m doing now.”

 

sehun? found dead in a ditch. 

 

“do you wanna restart, then?” sehun asked straight to the point, referring to what they used to be. 

 

“again, there’s no need to restart. we’re already starting.” jongin put his hand out of his chin to form a hand shake. “i’m jongin but better, you?” 

 

sehun busted a cheek laugh, he couldn’t stand it that he had to cover his face while laughing. 

 

“what kind of romances do you watch? this is very corny and cliché, so take your hand back under your chin,” sehun placed jongin’s hand back to where it was, “it’s cuter than trying hard.” he couldn’t take the cringe. 

 

“nice to meet you too.” jongin patted sehun’s shoulder and opened the door for sehun, “i can open that myself, you dick.” sehun pushed the door himself, but jongin blocked it since he wanted to open the door for sehun for literally no reason. 

 

“be sweeter! i don’t want our future kids hearing the story of how their parents met and there’s a dick word involved.” jongin whined.

 

“we first met when you accidentally sucked my dick, sweetie.” sehun lowered his voice for safety. 

 

sehun was referring to summer, back in 2004. they were only 17.

 

“that’s definitely impossible to...happen!” the other guy stuttered, he was flushed after remembering the moment sehun just mentioned.

 

jongin wanted to shut sehun’s mouth but he didn’t want to let go of the door. “how the fuck can someone suck dick by accident?!” jongin leaned to sehun’s ear. 

 

“exactly. i said the word accident cause i know it’ll hurt your pride if i say an anti-dick top like you sucked my dick on purpose, so i said you sucked my dick on accident.” 

 

-

 

_ but what’s a dick, daddy? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ ask your,,,dad instead,,,,,, _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ dad? daddy won’t answer my question. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ i’ll answer it for you then, what is it? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ what’s a dick? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ oh,,,,sweetie you don’t have to know. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ why? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ because you don’t have one! hehe _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ i don’t have what? is dick a clothing? a dog? a burger? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ don’t even mention dick and food in the same sentence again, okay? don’t eat dicks. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ noted, dad. _


End file.
